The Official LOTRmod Server Player Wiki
ATTENTION: WE HAVE BEGUN A NEW PROJECT TO MAKE AND USE TEMPLATES MORE EFFICIENTLY. Welcome to the LOTR Mod Official Server Player Wiki! This wiki is purely made for factions and players of the "LOTR Mod Official Minecraft Server" to get to know the rules and players of certain factions. All lore about factions, players or specific rules can be found here. Be aware that faction lore and history is edited by the faction members themselves and in some cases, in the interest of role-play and fun storytelling, may not reflect actual events on the server. If you wish to make a change to a faction's page, you should inform the faction members or be a member yourself. General rules of the server must always be followed! They can be found on the LOTR Mod Official Server wiki. Technical information, such as the IP Address of the server, can also be located there. Admins on this wiki Players' RolePlay Characters of the server Factions/Races of the Official Server. Here are listed not only the different factions of the server, but also the "races" and sub-factions. Sub-factions and such will all be listed under the main faction: For instance, the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth, which is a sub-faction of Gondor, will as such be listed under "Gondor". Another example are the High-Elves: there are multiple sub-factions of the high-elves, which include the elves of Lindon, the elves of Rivendell and the elves of Eregion. But since they all answer to the high king of the High-Elves they are listed under "High-Elves". An example of sub-factions also exists in Lórien, in the form of Houses. Each House manages itself and is not beholden to the others, but they all answer to the Elvenlord of Lórien, thus listing them under "Galadhrim". (Some of these pages are not yet created, you are welcome to help! (You need an account to edit)) A list of inter-faction treaties, alliances, and hostilities can be found here. Good Factions Hobbits Dwarves of the Blue Mountains Dwarves of Dúrin's Folk Northern Longbeard Dwarves Dwarves of the Red Mountains High-Elves Wood-Elves - The Elves of Mirkwood Galadhrim - The Elves of Lothlóriën Fangorn Rangers of the North Gondor Rohan Kingdom Of Anduin The Kingdom of Rhovanion Galdhrim The Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris The Corsairs of the Nawfal Evil Factions Gundabad Angmar Dol Guldur Uruk-hai Mordor Near Harad Half-Trolls Moredain The Scourge Other Factions Clans of the Northmen Dunland Tauredain Thartorogrim The Peredhil Umbar Others Vanwar The Great Library Of Middle Earth Architecture Inter-faction Organizations Some factions have decided to cooperate in a more formal way than others, described in the following: Dwarven Lords' Council The White Council The Dark Council Mallorn Council The Union Of Númenor Confederation of the Northmen Server Events A list of server events like wars and coups can be found here. Dead/Dissolved Factions The Factions listed below no longer exists because it is now dead or dissolved. Northshire Republic Kingdom of the Isles, The Herenyar Smaland Kingdom of the Golden Wash Fire elves Avari Lossedhil, the Snow-Elves The Brotherhood Timeline of Tolkien's stories( Mythology) and modern history (for real nerds) Real Tolkien fans will love this! Its an Attempt to count backwards in time and place all the events of Tolkien's stories and our own history on one single timeline. Tolkien's "world" is our own world for those of you who didn't know that, its an imagined history of our world. http://www.tiki-toki.com/timeline/entry/341928/The-Ages-of-the-Sun/ Latest activity Category:Help desk